The Trench
thumb|right|250px The Trench jest czternastym poziomem w kampanii single player Unreala. ; Autor : Juan Pancho Eekels ; Opis : Uciekając po walce z Titanem w Temple of Vandora, gracz wydostaje się z ruin do wielkiego ziemnego jaru. W rzeczywistości jar ten to wyrwa jaką wywołał upadek statku Terran ISV-Kran. Wyrwy strzegą Gasbagi oraz kolejny, monstrualnych rozmiarów Titan. Czy uda się naszemu bohaterowi przedostać na pokład statku? Opis przejścia This walkthrough was completed on Medium difficulty. Creature and item placements may differ on other difficulty settings. Now as you leave the damaged Temple of Vandora, the reason for its premature ruin becomes clear. It is in this location that the Inuit Corporation science vessel ISV-Kran has crashed, carving a huge gouge out of the planet's surface and taking this end of the temple with it. You start in the corridor beyond the rock fall. First things first, go back to the dead end round the corner behind you to collect a box of 10 Flak Shells. Then, return to your starting orientation and go around the corridor to the left, and you will see that it ends at an opening over a cliff edge. Collect the gear by the corpses in this area including 2 cans of 12 Eightballs, a box of 50 Bullets, 2 sets of Bandages, an Automag, an Eightball Gun and a Flak Cannon. Read the corpses' logs 1,2. Now go to the edge and look around (don't jump yet). You will see the tail of the crashed ISV-Kran at the far end of the trench, a Titan on the ground a little way down, and occasional pieces of debris. Select the Automag. The air of the trench is patrolled by several Gasbags, though you may need to look hard to see the more distant critters. Remaining on your ledge, shoot down all that you can see. I counted 5 on my playing of the map, but it varies at random and with the difficulty setting. Now, drop down to the floor of the canyon and go up the trench, i.e. away from the ship and the Titan. Look down the trench, towards the Titan and ISV-Kran. Your first target is the piece of debris roughly opposite the broken corridor by which you entered. Collect the can of 12 Eightballs from on top of the debris. Go down the canyon now towards the Titan. Just this side of the next piece of debris are two more cans of 12 Eightballs, but most likely you will be seen by the Titan before you can reach them. You may see more Gasbags at this point; I found 3 more bringing my total up to 8. Kill the Titan - dodge and strafe whilst unloading Eightballs on to it - and kill any Gasbags here, then collect the cans of Eightballs by the debris. Continue down the canyon - note the Nali Healing Fruit behind the debris where the Eightballs were and another Nali Healing Fruit further down the canyon on the left. Go down to the far end, where the ISV-Kran looms above you, then kill the SkaarjWarrior who comes running out of the pool of red light beneath the ship's tail. When the Skaarj is dead, step into the pool of light yourself. The baydoors will open and a platform will descend. Step on to the platform and ride it back up, stepping off into the bay as soon as you can so that you don't get squished. Within the bay, first collect of the box of 50 Bullets, 2 Health Packs and 2 cans of 12 Eightballs on offer here. Take a look around, and you will see that a raised balcony above the bay is where you want to be. You can try the lift below the balcony, but you'll find that it doesn't work. On the other side of the bay are a large mechanical Biosuit and a control panel. Go to the side of the bay not occupied by the Biosuit, and press that side of the panel. A crane from near the balcony will approach, so stand on the small square lift in this area and wait on top until the crane arrives. When the crane has arrived, step across on to the footplate on the back. The crane will shortly return to the balcony, where you can step off. Go round the balcony and pass through the door into the next corridor to exit the level. Wiadomości Translatora # "N. Onatop Log: We made it so far... only to come face to face with another of those titanic beasts. We'll rest now and tackle this problem tomorrow. Unable to communicate with ISV-Kran, our radio receives only static." # "Log: M. Mottobanov: We've set ISV-Kran so that it will scan for human activity outside the baydoors. As soon as one steps into the red light the baydoors will open. The platform will only be down for a short period of time." Ciekawostka *W modzie Unreal Tournament Seven Bullets poziom The Trench wykorzystano jako punkt ewakuacyjny po tym jak Jones przejął szablon danych na krótko przed atakiem ze strony Piratów Terran. Kategoria:Kampania Unreal